Nothing In This World
by Petra Pen
Summary: Andros had once told Ashley Nothing In This World Will Come Between Us he never knew how wrong he was. Chapter Eight up. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing In This World**

**Chapter One: **Nothing In This World

**AN: AU AU AU AU AU AU AU You have been warned. **

Ashley smiled as she laid down in bed that night next to her husband. She was eight months pregnant with their second child, Kali. Aero, their two year old son was asleep in the room across the hall. Ashley smiled when Andros wrapped his arms around her and started giving her a back massage.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asked as she leaned back into his light hold on her.

"Fat." She said because it was true.

"You're not fat, Ash. You're beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous, and lovely" he said as he trailed kisses along her neck and arms and down to her stomach.

"Hey baby girl. You know your daddy loves you right? I can't wait to hold you in my arms, although your mother would probably beg to differ. You be good for us ok?" Andros asked as he talked to Kali. Ashley laughed at her husband's antics but the stopped when he moved back up her body to kiss her.

When they pulled apart both were breathless and smiling at one another.

As Andros ran his hands through her hair he began to speak.

"You know nothing in this world will come between us, right? I'd fight all the monsters in the galaxy just to stay by your side. You mean everything to me. You where the one who got me to come out of my shell that I had built around myself while trying to find Karone. You are my life. You, our son and our daughter. You all mean the world t me." Andros said as Ashley rested her head on his chest.

"I love Andros. I'll never leave you, you mean to much to me." Ashley said.

Andros nodded and then grinned. Ashley saw the grin and the look in his eyes and shirked as he flipped her over and pinned her beneath him. It was going to be a long night.

End of Chapter One

AN: I realize that I have him flipping her while she is 8 months pregnant is not exactly safe but its fan fiction. 


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Nothing In This World **

**Chapter Two: **Trouble in Paradise

Kali had grown used to the fighting but it didn't mean she liked it. Her parents fought everyday and it was reaching a boiling point soon. Soon things would take a turn for the worst. Something bad was going to happen. She knew it would she just didn't know when. She had tried telling her brother, Aero about it but he wouldn't listen to anything his three year old sister had to say.

'Like two years makes any difference." Kali had said. He had locked her in a broom closet and her mother found her when she got home and let her out. She never told anyone that it was Aero that had locked her in there though.

Kali and Aero had been asleep one night but where awoken by Ashley and Andros shouting at him. Then Ashley stormed into the room the two siblings shared, taken a bag, packed some of Kali's clothes and left.

Ashley and Kali went and stayed with her parents and Andros and Aero had made arrangements to go back to KO-35. Upon hearing that he was going back, Karone, Zhane and their little girl Amelia had made plans to join them.

Years went by, Ashley and Kali grew used to it being just the two of them. No ranger teams had been spotted in Angel Grove as there was no need for them.

Andros and Aero had been on KO-35 and Andros had reverted back into his old self, taking Aero down with him this time. His teachers would always send notes home saying he was to serious for a child his age, that maybe his father should arrange a play date with some other kids his age and to allow him to have fun. Andros ignored them and kept raising his kid as he saw fit.

Never in a million years would they think that they would cross paths in the most unlikely of ways.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Happy Sixteenth Birthday Kali

**Chapter Three: Happy Birthday Kali**

**Otherwise known as SURPRISE**

Kali woke up on morning to her mother smiling down at her.

"Happy sixteenth birthday, baby." She said as she pulled her into a hug. ****

Kali smiled and patted her mother awkwardly on the back as her dual toned hair fell over her shoulder. She was used to it by now. Every since Kali could remember it had been just her and her mom. No other family. She didn't even remember her dad. She knew his name was Andros but that was all her mother would tell her. She also knew he was alive but that was it. She couldn't pry anything more from her mother.

Kali released her mother and then shooed her out of her room so she could get dressed. Kali dressed quicker than normal and made her way downstairs. She smiled when she smelled ham and eggs. Her favorite.

"Hey mom I was thinking about heading downtown for my run today after I eat, that ok?" she asked as she placed some ham on her plate.

Ashley nodded her head and watched amazed as Kali scuffed down her food and ran out the door giving her mom a kiss on the check as she did.

Ashley shook her head as she started the dishes.

As Kali ran she fell into a normal breathing pattern and let her thoughts flow freely. She really wanted to know who her father was and she didn't and it ticked her off. Her mother never offered any information and that ticked her off even more. It was why she had started running. It gave her freedom to do as she wanted, made her stronger, and she loved it. Her thoughts turned again to the last she could remember about her dad. Dual toned hair, which she had inherited. It stuck out so vividly in her mind and it was all she could remember about him. She dogged a person that appeared on the path and kept running towards the center of Angel Grove Park. Her favorite tree was there and it gave her a place to think. She reached the park in fifteen minutes and then climbed into the highest branch of the tree and pulled out her journal and began reading some of her oldest entries. Her more recent entries where about a dream that she could not seem to get rid of about a boy with dual toned hair just likes hers, he looked to be a few years older than she was and in the dream they where lovers that had been torn apart for some reason. That dream scared her. She didn't want to find true love and then lose it, and she was sure that he was her true love.

She dosed off lightly and was awoken to the sound of two people fighting. She looked down from her perch in the tree to see a some one clad in red fighting this weird looking monster. Maybe if she held still they wouldn't see her. She was wrong. The monster spotted her and flew up and grabbed her as she screamed.

The guy in red went to attack but stopped when he saw that the monster had a blade to Kali's throat.

"Don't hurt her." The masculine voice said as he lowered his weapon to the ground.

"Good now hand over the Red Astro Morpher and she will go free." The monster cackled.

The guy in red looked at Kali and gave the slightest movement of his head. She gave a small nod back.

"Well?? I'm waiting." The monster said as he pressed the blade a little deeper into her throat.

"POWER DOWN!" he said as his uniform disappeared from his body.

The guy then pulled a blaster from his side and fired just as Kali hit the monster in the gut and ducked. The shot hit the monster right on and it stumbled as Kali ran over to the man in red.

"Thanks" she said as she made to leave but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Take this and say "Let's Rocket" the code is 3-3-5" he said as he handed her the Yellow Astro Morpher.

She gave him an odd look but then turned to leave when the monster charged; she glanced back at the guy in red and the slapped the morpher onto her wrist and gave him a nod.

"LET'S ROCKET!" they said in unison.

"YELLOW" Kali said

"RED" said the male that had given her the morpher.

"Astro Blasters. FIRE" they shouted in perfect unison as twin blasts hit the monster, destroying it.

"POWER DOWN"

The two teens started at one another for a while.

"My name is Kali Hammond." She said as she held out her hand. He shook her hand and gave her a small smile.

"My name is Aero. I guess I should start explaining then?" he asked as she nodded her head quickly.

He leaned back against the tree Kali had been sitting and she sat down beside him cross legged

"I am from KO-35 my father was the red ranger before me. As for who the other rangers were I do not know but all of the other morphers were destroyed except for Red Astro Morpher which is mine and the Yellow Astro Morpher which is now yours." He said casually.

"KO-35? Is that a planet?" Kali asked.

Aero looked at her, not able to decide if she was serious or not.

"Yes. It is in another galaxy. I came here on the Astro Mega Ship. It is where I live. If you like I could have DECA prepare a room for you aboard the ship. It would make it easier for you to be able to train and things like that." Aero said as he looked at her. "Would you like to see the Astro Mega Ship?" he asked as an after thought.

"Sure, since you want me staying with you." Kali said.

Aero stood up and wrapped an arm around her waist, ignoring her raised eyebrow.

"DECA teleport two." They disappeared in a streak of yellow and red light.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Astro Megaship

**Nothing In This World**

**Chapter Four: **Astro Mega Ship

Kali and Aero landed in the main bridge of the Astro Mega Ship.

"This is the Astro Mega Ship. DECA is the AI that is programmed to help run the ship if you need any help ask her. The galley is right through the door behind you, and living quarters are on the third deck. I'll show you to the room you can use and then we will continue the rest of the tour." Aero said as he pulled his jacket off and threw it on the main chair as they walked past it and into the elevator, Kali close on his heels.

"First floor is the bridge and galley. Second floor is simulation deck; until I teach you how to run it I wouldn't recommend trying to use it by yourself. Third Floor is the living quarters and the floor below first floor is the engine room. You will take the old Yellow Astro Ranger's room as it is in your color. While on the Astro Mega Ship I would ask that you wear the standard uniform but on Earth do not worry about it. I'll find the uniform in a minute and here is your room. The access code is 3-3-5-5. You can change it if you like but you must tell DECA if you do so., for emergencies sake. "He said as he punched in the code to her room and entered it.

Kali gave him a look and followed him and sat down on the bed.

"So why exactly did you give me the Yellow Astro Morpher and why did you carry it around with you? What if you had dropped it?" Kali asked as he sat down next to her.

"I can't fight these guys alone. I carry it around with me because it belonged to my mother and I would never have dropped it." Aero said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…" Kali started but Aero cut her off.

"Don't be it happened a while ago. She died in an explosion on the way back to KO-35, along with my sister. I don't even remember their names." Aero said as he closed his eyes, resting his head in her lap accidentally.

He made to move his head but soft hands stopped him.

"It's ok, get some rest." Kali said as she began to massage his temples, which caused him to relax.

Slowly Aero let go, and relaxed falling into a light sleep.

Aero woke up a few hours later after the best sleep he had had since he started on his journey from KO-35. He slowly lifted his head and tried to get up but Kali had a hold of his arm. He tired to get his arm out of her grasp but he couldn't. He kept pulling but finally he gave up and laid back down beside her.

It was going to be a long night.

**End of Chapter Four**

**AN: This almost didn't get finished tonight so thank _lostfanforever_ for the motivation. **


	5. Start of Something New

**Chapter Five: **Start of Something New

It had been three months since they had met; life had fallen into a routine for Kali and Aero. If Kali had stayed on the Mega Ship it was unspoken deal that they slept in the same room, nothing had come of it yet but it gave them a comfort they had not had growing up. If she went home for the night Aero slept in his own room. They would wake up at five and train until six. School started at eight so that gave them time for showers and to finish up any homework they didn't get done the night before. Once school was out Kali would make an appearance for her mother's sake every now and then.

The fighting got harder and harder and they still didn't have a name for the monster they where trying to defeat, they just knew that he had to be defeated before he took over the Earth. As the fighting got harder their training increased. They pushed themselves to their limits when they trained and then they pushed themselves to their limits again. The stronger they got the more likely it was they would defeat the nameless evil. It would have been easier if they had the other morphers but that was not an option as they where gone.

"Morning Kali." Aero said as Kali got up from the bed.

Kali turned around and glanced at him.

"Morning, go back to sleep, its three a.m. I'm just going to get something to eat." She said as she pushed him back down onto the bed he pushed against her hand to try and get up and she wound up falling on top of him.

Neither moved for what seemed like hours but had been merely seconds until Aero ran a hand through her hair and for once acting on impulse, kissed her.

Kali was surprised but she responded to his kiss slowly at first but quickly with more passion.

When they pulled back both where panting.

"Wow" Kali said summing up their feelings.

"More than wow." Aero said as he captured her lips again in another gentle kiss.

Aero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush up against his body.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have every met. You can put up with my attitude, which only my dad could, and you have helped me become a better person…well I guess what I'm trying to get at is will you be my girlfriend?" Aero asked shaking.

Kali looked at him for what seemed like forever and then she stood up off the bed pulling him with her.

Aero sighed and turned to leave the room when her arm wrapped around his and she pulled him into another spin tingling kiss.

As they pulled back his hand slipped into her hair.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked her.

Kali just pulled him into another kiss.

**End of Chapter Five.**

****

**AN: Short but sweet.**


	6. Newfound Love

**Nothing In This World**

**Chapter Six:** Newfound Love

Things with Kali and Aero had changed quickly but for the better if you were to ask them.

"Aero you feel like going to the park and then getting something to eat?" Kali asked as she came up behind him causing him to jump, hitting his head on the bunk.

Aero smiled at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss and then released her.

"Sure baby. Let me change and then we can go." He said motioning to his torn and stained work clothes he was wearing. Kali smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Trust me. I wouldn't go anywhere with you looking like that." She said as he walked past her to go to his room. Kali made her way to the bridge and waited until Aero came down a few minutes behind her.

**Angel Grove Park**

Aero lay down in the grass close to a tree that Kali and he had chosen to have their picnic at Aero silently watched Kali as she unpacked the food on the blanket they had spread out. He was lucky that he had found someone like her. If he hadn't he probably would have been as cold if not colder than his dad.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Kali when she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him until she had already done it.

"What's wrong Aero? I thought we were supposed to enjoy today and yet you're all gloomy." Kali asked as she placed a kiss on the base of his neck. He smiled as he flipped her over so she was sitting in his lap. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"It's nothing Kali. Just miss my dad is all. Hey! Do you think your mom would be willing to put him up for a while if he came to visit? I would say he could stay on the Astro Mega Ship but I'm not willing to have him try and take control. No offense to him or anything but I am the red ranger and this is my, our, mission to complete." Aero said as he ran his hand through her hair dividing a blonde streak of hair from the rest.

Kali smiled at Aero and ran her fingers up and down his arm.

"I'm sure mom would love to have a house guest. Although I do think it is time for her to know about me being the Astro Yellow Ranger." She said dropping her voice to barely a whisper.

Aero looked at her for a long minute and then sighed again.

"You're right as always Kali." He said gently pulling her towards him for a kiss. Their lips met and time seemed to stop as Aero placed a hand on Kali's head, deepening the kiss. Kali withered beneath his hot gaze as he pulled back. "God you're beautiful Kali." He whispered to her, their noses and foreheads touching. He kissed her gently again and the kiss became to get more heated as his hand came to rest on her hip, pulling her even closer as he hand found it's way under his shirt.

Aero pulled back suddenly and look Kali in the eye again.

"Are you sure Kali? On KO-35 if we took the final step you would be my wife. Are you sure Kali Hammond that you would want to become the wife of Aero of KO-35 son of Andros, High General of KO-35?" Aero asked his eyes showing the answer he wanted to here.

Kali placed her hands on either side of his head and pulled him back in for a heated kiss.

There was no turning back.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. The Truths Are Out

**Nothing In This World**

**Chapter Seven:** The Truths Are Out

_**Andros is a little OOC**_

Kali fidgeted for what seemed like the twentieth time with her uniform. Aero, again, reached over and placed her hands by her side.

"Kali, you are already my wife, nothing he can say will change that. I will still love you no matter what. Nothing in this world will come between us or the twins." Aero said as he pulled her closer to him, he placed a hand on her stomach that held their twins. They leaned towards each other for a kiss…

"Andros is requesting permission to board. May I grant it?" DECA asked towards Aero and Kali, who jumped back like they had been burned laughing nervously.

"Yes DECA allow my father on board please." Aero said with a tone of authority in his voice. Kali stood back from Aero just as his father beamed on board.

Aero walked up to his dad and held out his hand and was surprised when Andros pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you son." He said his voice hiding the tears that were in his eyes. Aero returned the hug with no fear of repercussions. Andros and Aero both pulled back and Aero coughed a little.

"Dad I would like you to met Kali, she took over the Yellow Astro Morpher and has been by my side the entire time since I came to Earth,… she is also my wife" he added almost as a side note.

"Kali, as in Kali Hammond of Earth, daughter to Ashley Hammond of Earth?" Andros asked very pale as he glanced between the two.

Kali gave her head a nod and Andros swore under his breathe but still loud enough for them to hear.

"Please tell my, Aero, that you haven't already made her your wife. Please tell me you two were just planning on claming each other later on" Andros almost begged.

Aero gave his dad a very hard, cold stare.

"She is already my wife and is carrying twins' dad. Why are you so against it dad?" Aero asked as he stepped in front of Kali to protect her if need be.

"Thirteen years ago my wife left me and Aero and took my daughter with her when she moved back in with her parents. That daughter's name was Kali Hammond." He said as he paled as Kali looked at him like he was crazy.

Aero on the other hand was shaking.

"You mean the mother and sister I have been searching for have been right under my nose this entire time and that I have dated, married and made pregnant, my baby sister?!" Aero asked his voice rising slightly.

Andros nodded his head wearily as he looked at Kali.

"What are we going to do?" Kali asked quietly as she placed a hand on her stomach, directing her question towards her husband and brother.

Aero ran a hand through his hair and then turned to face his wife and sister.

"Kali what do you want to do?" he asked quietly as he looked at her in the eyes.

Kali tried to smile as tears ran down her face.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked him as he reached up and ran a hand through her hair, conscious of his dad being so close.

"I want you to keep our twins and to still stay my wife but I don't think dad and mom would accept that." He said as he shot a side glance at his father who smiled at him slightly, proud of his two children.

Kali let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled up at Aero as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"You're mine now Kali. Now and forever." He whispered into her hair.

They pulled apart but Aero kept Kali's hand in his own.

"Now we have to tell my mom and you," she said looking at her father "had better start making amends and quickly. Maybe we could end up with a double wedding." Kali said more to herself than anyone else. Aero just grinned and Andros groaned at the thought of facing Ashley but it could not be avoided any longer.


	8. Facing the Past & the Future

**Nothing In This World**

**Chapter Eight:** Facing the Past & the Future

Ashley and Andros starred at each other as Kali and Aero made their way towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Mom is going to freak out….Kali began when she heard her mother scream from the foyer, Kali and Aero ran into the front part of the room to see Ashley with her arms wrapped around Andros, grinning yet crying at the same time like nothing had ever happened.

"I'm going to say everything is going well with the two of you?" Aero asked as he wrapped his arm around Kali's waist. Ashley and Andros blushed and nodded their heads yes. Ashley raised an eyebrow as she saw Aero's delicate hold on his sisters waist

Andros coughed and then led Ashley to the couch where all three dual toned hairs began to explain what had happened and why they couldn't divorce like Ashley and Andros had been able to years before.

Three hours later and a few pots of coffee gone by, it was accepted that Kali would not abort her husband's children just because he was her brother and Ashley and Andros came to accept the fact that their children had fallen in love with each other and there was nothing they could do about it. They just set out to plan to have Andros moved back to Earth and to find Kali and Aero their own place before the double wedding that was to take place next May.

**THE END**

**AN: Short and sweet but I liked how it ended. I will not do a sequel as I have lost interest in doing one. If I feel like doing one later down the road I may I may not but my decision at this moment will not be swayed. Sorry and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
